camp_halfblood_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Alexander DiMatreo
Alexander DiMatreo is a 17-year-old demigod child of Ares. His roleplayer is Miramc22. Biography Alexader Samuel DiMatreo was born on June 2 to Ares, the god of war, and Daniella DiMatreo. Daniella worked at NASA where she tested rockets. She had even been into space once! She met Ares and fell in love with him. They had Alex, their perfect baby boy. He was incredibly handsome. Ares sadly left the family, but he left Alex a dragon-tooth tip spear, saying that he would need it someday. Alex trained to become the most skilled fighter in his state. He trained in Japan and in China for karate, tai-kwan-doh, fencing, and self defense lessons. Alex and his mother grew up together, Alex being as helpful as he could. His mother appreciated helping him until she got a new job. She was a preschool teacher. One day when Alex was home alone, two satyrs broke into his house. Alexander was about to call the cops but he judo flipped them. The satyrs explained everything and Alexander came with them. He loved the camp, especially Ares' Cabin. He felt drawn to it. As soon as Alex touched the building, he was claimed by Ares. Alex later met Emma Lore, whom he fell in love with. Alex's fatal flaw is his pride. He is very proud of his achievements and abilities, and he sometimes overestimates his abilities, even though he can't ever admit it. Early Life Alex was loved by his mother even though he had no father. His mother wanted the best for him so she treated him like a normal kid, but she never yelled at him. She didn't want to make his life any harder than it already was. She always wanted the best for him. She gave him fencing and karate lessons. She also took him to the gym every other week when he was 15. He earned a black belt in karate and started Tai-Kwan-Doh. After he received the highest degree in that, he started Tai-Chi. He also received the highest degree in that. His friends called him "Dark Ninja," or "黑暗忍者" for his amazing skills. He also worked out at the gym every Thursday, Friday, Saturday, and Sunday. One day when Alex was home sick and his mother was teaching her preschool class, two satyrs broke into his house. Alex judo flipped the satyrs but they explained that they were satyrs and they were taking him to Camp Half-Blood. Alexander agreed and the satyrs lead the way. Appearance Alex has strawberry blonde hair and blue eyes. He has big muscles and he looks very handsome when shirtless. All of the girls want to date him. He has a crush on Emma Lore. Alliances *Emma Lore (crush) *Mari Delhi Enemies *Lexi Fields Powers/Abilities/Weapons *Alexander is the strongest kid at Camp. *Alexander is one of the best sword fighters. *Alexander can be very aggressive yet very sweet. *'Never, ever' get on his bad side. *Alex is very quick and stealthy. *Alexander has "ninjalike reflexes." *Alexander has mastered Karate, Tai chi, and Tae kwan do *Alexander has an assortment of hidden weapons. *Alex looks '''very '''good without a shirt on. *Ares says that Alex is his most powerful son. Gallery 3760FBCA-5564-4ED1-8BC9-D184BE6E73D5.jpg|Alexander shirtless B35CEDE0-8A38-4BD4-AFCA-4056B8152F2A.jpg|Alexander's Sword 262117CF-0450-4230-86B8-8908D0B0C1DC.jpg 2863D516-1470-41C0-83C3-FC6BF849FF17.jpg 233ED27E-4385-47E6-B7EC-F041BDAABBBF.jpg|Alexander Training 32DADA47-72E1-49E2-98B1-75CE08A7199D.jpg|Alexander with Clover and another random camper 7B7AC407-9CC6-45A8-8196-23D86E56DD4D.jpg 3760FBCA-5564-4ED1-8BC9-D184BE6E73D5.jpg imgres-46.jpeg|Alex and his girlfriend Emma imgres-23.jpeg|Alexander's pen weapon url-49.jpeg|Alexander's lucky armor Category:Child of Ares Category:Seventeen Category:Male Category:Camper Category:American Category:Pride Fatal Flaw Category:Miramc22